Una fina linea (One-shot)
by ana akari
Summary: Existe una fina linea entre el odio y el amor, casi imperceptible y mucho menos para ellos dos. Historia Okikagu. En celebracion de la Okikagu week.


**Este fic es para celebrar la okikagu week ¡! Me hubiera gustado poder subir mas pero el tiempo no da para mucho, aun así si o si tenía que publicar algo en esta semana. También este fic se relaciona con el pedido de i love okikagu. Así que disfrútenlo!**

 **Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei**

Existe una fina línea entre el odio y el amor, tan fina que es difícil de diferenciar. La mayoría de las personas consideran ridículo la idea de que después de odiar a alguien se pueda amar, pero aun así si creen la posibilidad de que del amor al odio se ha mas fácil. Por eso cuando Kagura y Sougo se conocieron en ese día de primavera, no pudieron encontrar más que odio y un deseo de superar al otro, él no pensó que era bella con esa piel pálida y ojos azules y ella no lo vio atractivo con su cabello castaño y ojos carmesí.

No fue una historia llena de amor, no era amor a primera vista, más allá del odio y sentimientos de rivalidad no quedaba nada, los dos podían vivir felizmente sin la presencia del otro y se atreverían a decir que sus peores días eran cuando se encontraban, aquellas peleas infantiles y otras no tantos y las veces que cooperaban solo porque era un factor conveniente para el otro.

Por ello cuando la fina línea empezó a desaparecer, ninguno lo sintió para ellos seguía siendo el mismo sentimiento odio. Pero es innegable que en muchos casos las personas externar logran entender más que las que se encuentran involucradas. Gintoki empezó a darse cuenta que las salidas de la pequeña Yato se volvían más seguidas cada día y que en la noche ella llegaría con una apariencia desastrosa argumentando que se había encontrado con Soichirou-kun (así lo recordaba el samurái plateado) , la princesa Soyo notaba que últimamente las conversaciones con su querida amiga siempre terminaban en el capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi pero no habla maravillas de el simplemente pestes y como lo odiaba, y Shimpashi entendía que si bien Kagura llegaba de mal humor cuando se encontraba con Okita-san el día en que no lo viera su humor era de mucho más miedo que de costumbre.

Por otro lado, Kondo empezó a preocuparse cuando las "patrullas" de su subordinado se volvieron frecuentes, y es que no le molestaba que patrullara, sino que el hecho de que fuera de tan buen humor y la preocupación seguía cuando llegaba a final de la tarde con una apariencia horrible, a la que Sougo solo respondería con la excusa de que se encontró un amanto ilegal y que debía llevarlo a la ley (poco después Kondo se enteraría que el amanto respondía al sobre nombre de chica china). Yamazaki también se daría cuenta que su capitán a veces se distraería cuando alguna chica con cabello naranja o ropa china cruzara por su camino, pero si le preguntaba a Sougo el por qué este solo respondería que había que estar atento a cualquier peligro (Yamazaki se daría cuenta que solo con una chica los ojos rojos de su capitán brillaban), pero el que más comprendió el lio fue Hijikata pues el mejor que nadie sabía que si el muchacho se encontraba con la niña de Yorozuya sus instintos asesinos hacia el eran apaciguados pero el día que no se veían pobre del vice-comandante cada hora su vida peligraba más.

Pero fue el mismo temperamento de los dos lo que hizo que ninguna persona se atreviera a decir lo que les ocurría, a veces la ignorancia es un regalo. Pero el tiempo pasa y los sentimientos se mueven y las personas cambian, nada puede ser lo mismo, el día que los dos se despidieron no sintieron la tristeza de despedir un amor, solo la de un rival y cuando después de muchas batallas se volvieron a reunir solo encontraron que de nuevo habían recuperado a su más grande rival.

Tristemente la vida te dice que se necesita avanzar y no estancarse en un solo sitio, cuando Kagura entro a la pubertad ella por primera vez empezó a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que la rodeaban, en el momento que entendió el porque Gintoki y Otae se veían cada día mas o porque Shimpashi apoyaba con todo corazón a Otsu-chan , por primera vez comprendió que el sentimiento de amor que ella tenía a Gintoki era diferente al que este sentía por Otae y surgió la pregunta ¿Cuál es la diferencia?. Cuando Otae la escucho simplemente rio "Kagura-chan la diferencia es que yo quiero besar a Gin, abrazarlo y siempre estar con él, es por eso que es otro tipo de amor" Pero la joven aun no entendía, si bien para ella el solo hecho de pensar besar al samurái le daban nauseas, no comprendía como eso podía significar amor "te duele el estómago- dijo un día Gin- ya sabes como si hubieras tomado un montón de leche de fresa, pero no es tan doloroso si ella está a tu lado" ¿Dolor de estómago? Ella sentía muchas veces ese dolor, pero era cuando comía sukumbo , ¿estaba enamorada del sukumbo? Bueno si podía ser una posibilidad. "Quieres que esa persona sea feliz, aunque no sea a tu lado" dijo shimpashi. Si antes no entendía ahora menos, si se supone que el amor te hacia querer tener a esa persona a tu lado ¿por qué haría que la otra persona estuviera con alguien mas?, era ilógico.

Para Sougo también fue algo nuevo, claramente el hecho de ser cuatro años mayor que la joven, hacían que él tuviera mayor experiencia pero su conocimiento solo se limitaba en someter a jóvenes vulnerables, había tenido sexo más nunca hecho el amor y si se le preguntaba sobre el sentimiento solo diría que la persona que tuvo un lugar en su corazón fue su hermana y que después de ella no quedaba nadie más. Pero es un hecho que no importa cuánto hubiera amado a su hermana, el amor familiar es diferente al romántico, así que si el joven en verdad se encontraba enamorado de la joven Yato nunca se daría cuenta, ya que mientras el quería la felicidad de su hermana y atesorarla, con Kagura era diferente su deseo de luchar era grande (pero inconscientemente sabía que era la única oportunidad de tocarla) y aunque le gustaba verla pelear odiaba que alguien más la lastimara (nunca entendería que siempre quiso protegerla).

Cuando los celos salieron a flote fue mucho más difícil tratar de encontrar la línea entre el amor y el odio, él se enojaría cada vez que ella estaba con otro hombre que no fuera él y amenazaría a cualquiera que la mirara de forma sugerente (porque al igual que los sentimientos cambian, el cuerpo también y Kagura había entendido muy bien la función de la adolescencia) inclusive llego al punto de que el mismo Shimpashi le molestaba (pero si Kondo preguntaba, el oficial solo diría que era para evitar que su rival se volviera débil). Por parte de ella, cada vez que mencionaban haber visto al oficial con una mujer iría a buscarlo solo para luchar y dejarlo durante una semana incapacitado (nunca admitirá que lo hacía para evitar que se juntara de nuevo con esa mujer)

William Shakespeare alguna vez escribió "Ódiame o ámame, ambas están a mi favor. Si me amas, siempre voy a estar en tu corazón; si me odias, siempre voy a estar en tu mente" Y ellos siempre estaban en la mente del otro, cual habría de ser la diferencia inclusive si se odiaban el sentimiento solamente llegaría a ser mucho más fuerte que el amor que es tan corto y largo de olvidar.

Pero llego un punto que la línea no pudo soportar más y simplemente desapareció y ellos por primera vez abrieron los ojos. Ella se dio cuenta de que era uno de los hombres más guapos que pudo haber conocido (y que en sus ojos no existía nadie más) y el entendió que no existía belleza más grande que la de ella en este universo (y aunque existiera el solo podía verla a ella). Y cuando entendieron entraron en desesperación le buscaron otro nombre a lo que sentían, a lo mejor estoy enferma- pensó ella, tal vez es un efecto paranormal- concluyo el, aun asi no podían negarlo y después de muchas luchas internas tristemente admitieron su derrota los dos estaban enamorados del otro, pero nunca lo dirían.

Por eso el primer beso fue tan sencillo que algunos dirían que fue puro, que muchas veces el silencio los invadía, pero simplemente era porque disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, que el solo que sus ojos se encontraran generaba que sus corazones quisieran salirse de su pecho y que cuando sus cuerpos se unieran se sintieran completo. Pero nunca pronunciaron esa palabra, fue solo sus miradas lo que los delato.

-Actos hablan más que palabras- dijo Otose

-a que se refiere? - pregunto Shimpashi

\- A lo de esos dos, se notan que están saliendo- dijo la sabia mujer.

\- pero si nunca se han dicho que se quieren.

-Pero si lo han hecho

\- ¿Cuándo?

-Cada día, o ¿acaso no los has escuchado? - volteo a mirar a los dos jóvenes estaban insultándose y listos para elevar sus armas. Pero entre todas esas palabras solo una fue la que su tono fue distinto.

-Te odio Sádico- el sonrió- Te odio China- ella rio.

Y decían más que cualquier otra frase.

 **¿Que les pareció?, es solo un one-shot pero quería publicar algo de estos dos en esta semana, y para aquellos que aman el okikagu les aconsejo que entren a la página de Facebook Okikagu zone están haciendo un especial muy bueno por esta semana encontraran desde fics, amv hasta doujinshis en español! Bueno dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
